After a building's framing has been completed, electrical boxes that will subsequently accommodate the building's electrical outlets, switches, light fixtures and other wiring devices are attached to wood or metal studs. Electrical codes require that these boxes must be located at predetermined distances from the floor. The boxes must also be mounted in a manner that positions a virtual plane coincident with the open front face of the box in coplanar relationship with the exposed face of the wallboard that will subsequently secured to the studs.
Traditionally, the electrician relies on only the most basic tools for the task of installing electrical boxes on the framing components of a building. These basic tools consist of such things as a hammer and tape measure. Each time an electrical outlet or switch box is installed, two separate measurements must be made. First, the distance from the floor must either be independently measured then marked on the stud or established using a stick marked at the proper heights for the various boxes. Second, the distance by which the box must extend beyond the face of the stud is determined. To save time, this depth measurement may just be estimated, sometimes with the help of some depth markings along the outside face of the junction box, this practice often results in boxes that do not protrude far enough or, worse, protrude too far from the surface of the wall.
In addition, if a box is not held securely during the fastening step, it may be mounted at an angle to the surface of the stud. Any of these conditions result in difficulties during the finish stage of the project. A typical residential building can use hundreds of electrical boxes for outlets, switches, TV cable, telephone, intercoms, etc. Typical commercial structures require even greater quantities of electrical boxes.
After installing several dozen boxes, especially those which are mounted near to the floor level, the worker can experience fatigue and back pain. If the worker is not highly skilled, or if he or she is compelled to work too quickly, the boxes may be poorly aligned to the framing, and mounting heights from the floor may not be consistent. This frequently results in later difficulties and quality problems when the installation of receptacles and switches is completed. Many electricians have experienced the repetitive tedious steps required and will thus appreciate a tool that helps in installing electrical boxes at the proper height, depth, and alignment without the need for repeated measuring, bending or kneeling.
The prior art includes various devices that attempt to simplify the installation of electrical boxes. Many of them make it difficult to adjust the apparatus in a manner that accommodates the idiosyncrasies of the required installation. For example, the mounting of the box is on the left side or the right side of the relevant stud; the shape of the box may be rectangular and mounted with a major axis that is horizontal or vertical; a plurality of boxes may be ganged together, etc. the accommodation of the apparatus for the variables commonly encountered.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.